


s&m is srs bsns

by thunderylee



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koichi is changing his birthday.





	s&m is srs bsns

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I’m changing my birthday.”

Tsuyoshi looked up from his coffee and regarded his partner in both work and life with a brief nod. “Mm hmm.”

“No, seriously.” Koichi slicked back his morning hair and sat across the table from Tsuyoshi, stuffing half of a bagel into his mouth and chewing loudly. “I’m tired of always working on my birthday. I’m going to change it to an unimportant date so that I can actually relax and enjoy myself.”

“Mm hmm,” Tsuyoshi said again as he stared wistfully out the window at the sun that was barely breaking the horizon.

Koichi’s fist pounded the table and Tsuyoshi calmly lifted his cup before it could spill. “October third,” Koichi said through his mouthful. “October third is my new birthday.”

“Kouchan, you can’t just change -”

“It’s _my_ birthday,” Koichi stressed. “I can have it anytime I want. And I choose October third, so you have two weeks to get me a present.”

This made Tsuyoshi’s eyebrows rise. “Why would I get you a present for your fake birthday?”

Koichi frowned pitifully. “You don’t want to get me a birthday present?”

Tsuyoshi closed his eyes briefly; when he opened them, Koichi was pouting. “What do you want,” he said flatly. “For your fake birthday.”

Koichi’s lips turned upwards until he was grinning. “Whatever you get me will be fine.” He bounced towards the door. “Come on, we’re going to be late for work.”

Tsuyoshi downed the rest of his coffee and followed Koichi to the car, wondering where the hell he got his energy so damned early in the morning.

~*~*~*~

“Yatta~!” Koichi squealed during a break in _Doumoto Kyoudai_ filming, racing over to Tsuyoshi. “I got us the third off.”

“Exciting,” Tsuyoshi replied dryly. “I suppose you want me to take you out.”

“You don’t have to sound so enthusiastic about it,” Koichi said sarcastically. “It’s perfect timing, don’t you see? Neither one of us has a solo concert this year, and rehearsals for the winter one don’t start until later in the month. My new birthday is so convenient!”

Tsuyoshi grunted noncommittally. “So what do you want?”

“I want…” Koichi trailed off and looked around, scouring the room for nosy staff before shoving Tsuyoshi up against the wall and breathing his air. “You.”

“You can have me any day of the year,” Tsuyoshi said, unaffected. “Did you want to have sex tonight? I have twenty minutes free after dinner.”

Koichi rolled his eyes and huffed as he turned on his heel and walked away. Tsuyoshi stared after him for approximately three seconds before shaking his head and returning to the set.

~*~*~*~

“I don’t see why you’re asking me.”

Tsuyoshi snorted as Akiyama Jun blinked at him with his big American-looking eyes. “Seriously.”

“Seriously!” Akiyama exclaimed, putting on his trademark clueless smile.

“You spend more time with him than I do,” Tsuyoshi said clearly. “If he was going to tell anyone what he wanted for his fake birthday, he’d tell you.” He narrowed his eyes. “Unless he was already getting it _from_ you.”

Akiyama jumped back a considerable number of feet. “I haven’t touched him, Tsuyoshi-san, I swear.” He looked everywhere but down at Tsuyoshi. “I don’t know what to tell you. I don’t even know what you’re talking about. Isn’t Koichi-kun’s birthday on New Year’s?”

Tsuyoshi blinked. “He didn’t tell you of his ingenious idea to change his birthday?”

“No,” said Akiyama oddly. “I haven’t even seen him since _Shock_ ended. Why don’t you just ask him what he wants?”

“I did,” Tsuyoshi insisted. “He said… um… well, it’s personal.”

Akiyama rolled his eyes. “So he wants to be intimate with you. Something I can definitely not help you with. Gomen na.”

Tsuyoshi frowned as Akiyama pranced away and went to the next person on his list of Koichi’s close friends to call.

~*~*~*~

Takizawa Hideaki was a difficult man to not only get a hold of, but also schedule a time to meet up with. Tsuyoshi was allotted a fifteen-minute window between photoshoots, a mere five days before Koichi’s new birthday. He was standing in the back alley of the Jimusho smoking a cigarette while Takki played with his hair in thought.

“What’s your sex life like?” Takki asked shamelessly.

“Wha – excuse me?” Tsuyoshi replied, slightly affronted. “I’m not sure if that’s any of your concern.”

“Do you want my help or not?” Takki folded his arms and cocked his head. “Koichi is a very sexual person. He always has been. I assume you know that, having been with him for ten years.”

“Longer,” corrected Tsuyoshi. “And trust me, there are no problems in that department.”

“Not so much a problem,” said Takki slowly, tapping his chin, “but maybe he wants something… different.”

“I’m not bringing someone else to bed -”

“Not that,” Takki said quickly. “Just, maybe, something more… erotic.”

Tsuyoshi pursed his lips. “Just because I don’t dance like a slut doesn’t mean I’m not erotic!”

“That’s not what I’m saying!” Takki exclaimed. “Okay, calm down. What you need is beyond the scope of my experience. I’m going to call in my consultant -”

“Consultant?” Tsuyoshi repeated. “You have a sex consultant?”

“Of course I do.” Takki pulled out his phone as he opened the door to head back inside. “I’ll text you with the time and place. Be available.”

~*~*~*~

Tsuyoshi hugged his jacket to himself as he waited outside the twenty-four-hour Fascinations at two a.m. ‘Being available’ apparently meant being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night to meet with God knows who to discuss personal matters between him and his lover at the porn store.

His jaw dropped when the last person he had ever expected to walk through the door actually did. “Ueda-kun?”

Ueda Tatsuya smirked sardonically and walked towards Tsuyoshi, not breaking his stride as he grabbed him by the shoulder and led him across the store through the threshold of a secluded area called ‘The Dungeon’.

“You’re Takki’s… _sex_ consultant?” Tsuyoshi whispered the word as though it was completely inappropriate to say in such a place.

“I’m everyone’s sex consultant,” Ueda replied nonchalantly, browsing through products that Tsuyoshi wasn’t quite sure he wanted to look at. “Most of JE have me to thank for their orgasms.” He paused and fixed Tsuyoshi with a suspicious look. “Are you uncomfortable in here?”

“Very,” Tsuyoshi admitted, cowering behind Ueda as he moved on to bigger and better things.

“Get over it,” Ueda said shortly. “If you’re going to use any of these -” he held up something that looked like a velvet-covered whip “- you have to be confident enough to go through with it.”

“Go through with… _what_?” Tsuyoshi asked slowly, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Ueda raised his eyebrows. “You’re a total M, aren’t you?” Not waiting for an answer, he pointed to the item in question. “Say you were into pain. Would you rather give it or receive it?”

“Neither?” Tsuyoshi guessed. “I’m not really into -”

“But if you _were_ ,” Ueda reiterated. At Tsuyoshi’s blank look, he sighed. “Fine. Who tops?”

“Not that it’s any of your _business_ ,” Tsuyoshi prefaced. “But it’s me. Most of the time.”

“Really?” Ueda’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little. “I never would have guessed.”

Tsuyoshi started to open his mouth, but Ueda cut him off.

“But it doesn’t surprise me.” He eyed Tsuyoshi. “Koichi is an S in the business, so naturally you’d think he was an S in the bed.”

“I’d… think?” Tsuyoshi wasn’t sure what to think anymore.

“For example.” Ueda stood up very straight and looked haughty. “You’d peg Nishikido as an S, right?”

“Not that I care to think about him that way, but yes.” Tsuyoshi made a face. “He’s so arrogant that I doubt he would be concerned with anyone else’s pleasure but his own.”

“That’s neither S nor M,” Ueda lectured. “That’s just him being a jackass. But undeniably he is an S in the business. Anyone with a pair of eyes – including you – can see that. However, nobody would guess that he is a full-fledged M in the bed. Part of it has to do with him being too lazy to take initiative, but he really gets off on being submissive. Tied up, beaten a little, treated like a whore – he loves it all. He just won’t admit it.”

“I really didn’t want to know that,” said Tsuyoshi. “And how the hell would you know?”

Ueda tried to hide a smile as he glanced off to the side very obviously. “The fairies told me.”

Tsuyoshi gaped at him. “So wait, are you trying to say that you think Koichi might be the same way?”

“No,” said Ueda. “I _know_ Koichi is the same way. Not from personal experience – don’t give me that look – but certain things that he does _while_ being an S in the daylight are dead giveaways. He craves others’ approval, yours in particular, he usually does whatever is asked of him without question, and most of all he tries his hardest to make everyone happy. Especially you.”

“How is that ‘most of all’ -?”

“Think about it.” Ueda tapped his forehead for emphasis. “If he could make you happy without really doing anything but letting you have your way with him, it would be the best thing ever in his eyes. He is a total closet M, Tsuyoshi, and if you want him to be completely satisfied then you need to be his S.”

Tsuyoshi considered this. “Okay,” he said. “So what do I have to do?”

Ueda’s face lit up. “What are your thoughts on the taste of blood?”

Three hours later, the sun was rising and Tsuyoshi was on his way home with a bag full of tricks, the methods of which he could recite forwards and backwards thanks to Ueda’s helpful instruction. He wasn’t quite sure if he could do it all, but if that’s what Koichi really wanted from him, he would try.

~*~*~*~

“Tsuyo, where is the – what the _fuck_?”

Koichi’s eyes widened animatedly as he opened the door to their closet and caught sight of the packages that were hidden very badly on the top shelf.

“Kouchan, don’t look in there!” Tsuyoshi was screaming, running up the stairs and tripping on every other one in an attempt to get to Koichi as fast as possible.

By the time he made it to the bedroom, he was too late. Koichi had already pulled down one of the boxes and peered at it, a confused look on his face. “What _is_ this?”

“Present?” Tsuyoshi tried.

Koichi’s eyes flashed to him. “You look like your mother just found your porn stash. What’s all this about?”

Defeated, Tsuyoshi plopped down on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands. “I thought we could spice up our sex life,” he mumbled.

“Can’t hear you,” Koichi said distractedly, still trying to figure out what was in the package. He turned it over and read the back, his gasp echoing off of the walls as he presumably put two and two together. “Oh, my God, Tsuyo, this goes in your -”

“I’m sorry!” Tsuyoshi exploded, looking up at Koichi with what felt like fire on his face. “I wanted to do something special for your fake birthday, because it meant that much to you, and I talked to some people -”

Koichi burst out laughing. “Since when do you listen to other people?”

“When it’s about you!” Tsuyoshi said strongly.

“Tsuyo, I tell you everything.” Koichi tossed the box aside and sat by Tsuyoshi; the mattress dipped under his weight as he felt Koichi’s arm around his shoulder. “If you want to use these… _products_ … we can.”

“I thought you wanted them,” said Tsuyoshi, feeling very stupid. “Apparently you are a closet M.”

“I’m a _what_?” Koichi laughed again, falling backwards onto the bed. “Do you want me to be?”

“I don’t know.” Tsuyoshi leaned back with him. “Do you want to be? Because I can try to be an S for you, if you want.”

Koichi burst into laughter; Tsuyoshi turned to glare at him. “Don’t get upset, Tsuyo. This whole situation, it’s hilarious.” He paused and rolled over onto his side, hugging Tsuyoshi around his waist. “Start from the beginning. Who did you talk to and what did they tell you?”

Tsuyoshi told him the entire story, from his conversations with Akiyama to Takki to Ueda, and Koichi remained quiet and attentive until Tsuyoshi got to the part where Ueda claimed responsibility for a majority of JE’s orgasms.

“No offense to Ueda-kun,” Koichi said, a smirk forming on his face. “But I’d rather have _you_ to thank for them.” He crawled the rest of the way on top of Tsuyoshi, straddling his waist and looking down at him with nothing but love in his eyes. “Next time just talk to me, okay? Nobody knows more about me, my body, or my fantasies than I do.”

Tsuyoshi nodded, feeling very stupid. His face felt warm and he knew Koichi could see him blushing. “I’m sorry, Kouchan,” he mumbled embarrassedly. “I just wanted to make you happy -”

Koichi shut him up with a kiss. “Don’t apologize,” he whispered against Tsuyoshi’s lips. “You make me very happy.” He folded his arms on Tsuyoshi’s chest and rested his chin on his hands. “You don’t need fancy sex toys to be dominant, Tsuyo. Although Ueda-kun did make one valid point…”

“What’s that?” Tsuyoshi replied eagerly, feeling a little less like this entire ordeal was a big waste of his time.

“I wouldn’t mind if you took control,” Koichi said quietly. “I guess maybe I am a ‘closet M’. You’re not the kind of person to do that, but now that we’re talking about it, I thought I’d just throw it out there.”

“See?” Tsuyoshi said, vindicated. “You never would have told me that otherwise.” He lowered his hands to Koichi’s hips and shifted him into a better position. “Elaborate.”

“Well, it certainly doesn’t involve anything in that closet,” said Koichi. “Except maybe one of our ties…”

As he spoke, his hand crept between them to massage the growing bulge in Tsuyoshi’s pants at his words. His voice was deep and excited, offering a plethora of situations where Tsuyoshi could take him by surprise and maybe even get a little rough. Despite his reservations on the topic, Tsuyoshi couldn’t help but get a little turned on by the prospect of actually doing those things to Koichi. Maybe he was a closet S just like Koichi was a closet M.

~*~*~*~

October third was a lazy day. Tsuyoshi made Koichi breakfast – his favorite – and lounged around in bed with him until well past noon. Koichi hadn’t wanted to do anything spectacular, claiming that actually getting dressed to go out would defeat the purpose of taking the day off. Tsuyoshi hadn’t minded at first, but by the time the sun set he was hoping that Koichi would at least leave the room so that he could put the starting touches on his intricate plan creatively entitled ‘Tsuyoshi’s Adventures into the World of S’, which nobody in KAT-TUN was allowed to help design despite Ueda’s protests.

He finally got his chance when Koichi stumbled to the kitchen to see what he wanted Tsuyoshi to cook for dinner. This was after quite an eventful lover’s quarrel that reminded Tsuyoshi of his parents:

_“What do you want for dinner?”_

“I don’t know, what do we have?”

“You don’t know what’s in the refrigerator?”

“Do you _know what’s in the refrigerator?”_

“Of course I do, I bought the groceries. But I’m not going to tell you everything that’s in there.”

“Fine _, I’ll go look.”_

“Fine.”

A hungry Koichi was a force to be reckoned with, but Tsuyoshi was pretty confident that neither one of them would starve if they didn’t eat for a couple hours. He reached under his pillow to retrieve Koichi’s favorite tie, loosened his robe enough for it to fall with the lightest tug, and tiptoed into the kitchen unbeknownst to the nude man who stood undecidedly in front of the open refrigerator.

The condiment bottles rattled in the door as it was forcefully slammed shut and Koichi was pulled back flush against Tsuyoshi, his arms held back behind his head. Tsuyoshi tied his wrists together and pressed his lips to the bind, roaming his hands aimlessly over Koichi’s chest and feeling the smooth skin quiver beneath his touch.

“Am I being arrested?” Koichi teased, his breath hitching when Tsuyoshi brushed over a nipple.

Tsuyoshi chuckled in amusement, not quite able to get into the whole role-playing thing. Unable to trust his voice, should he say something stupid and ruin the mood, he remained quiet, choosing to instead suck on the back of Koichi’s neck right above his right shoulder blade where he knew it drove him crazy.

“Tsuyo,” Koichi whined, struggling against the restraints and pushing back against the firm bump in Tsuyoshi’s robe. “Say something. You’re starting to scare me.”

“I love you,” Tsuyoshi whispered against the skin that was slowly turning purple with his efforts, not just because he meant it but also because he couldn’t think of anything else to say. “I love you so much. I want to fulfill your every fantasy.”

“You’re doing it,” Koichi said in a rushed voice. “You have no idea how well you’re doing it. Standing there all silent, barely touching me. God, Tsuyo, I was completely hard before you even finished tying my wrists.”

“Shh,” said Tsuyoshi, licking up Koichi’s shoulder to his ear, holding him upright when his knees buckled. “Let me have my wicked way with you.”

Koichi tossed his head back against his hands, tugging on his own hair. “ _Please_.”

This time Tsuyoshi’s chuckle was heated, Koichi’s pleading fueling his libido and bringing out what he supposed was his true inner S. He slid both hands up Koichi’s sides, letting his fingers trail along the sensitive flesh, groaning softly at the high-pitched noises that were uncharacteristically escaping Koichi’s lips. He circled around his nipples, teasing then into sharp peaks before grabbing both nubs between the finger and thumb of each hand, tweaking hard enough to have Koichi howling and grinding shamelessly behind him.

“Tsu _yo_ …” Koichi snapped his neck to the side, bumping Tsuyoshi’s nose with his own and straining to reach his lips.

Tsuyoshi indulged him, tilting his head to kiss him briefly before sucking the bottom lip into his mouth. He nibbled lightly as one of his hands traveled down Koichi’s flat abdomen and paused right above where his arousal was shamelessly seeking attention. His eyes flickered towards the island in the middle of the kitchen. “How’s your balance?”

If Koichi was fazed by the odd question, he didn’t let on. “Better than yours.”

That was good enough for Tsuyoshi. He ducked his head through Koichi’s arms and lifted him by the thighs, spreading them as wide as he could as he rested Koichi’s knees against the edge of the counter next to the sink. Between that leverage and the way Koichi’s fingers were twisting into Tsuyoshi’s hair, Tsuyoshi could hold him up with one hand while reaching into his robe pocket for the one thing he had purchased at the sex store that he could actually use – lube.

Koichi was breathing harshly in anticipation, nuzzling his face against Tsuyoshi’s chest. He kept trying to kiss him, but he couldn’t reach anywhere with his lips. “Tsu _yo_ …”

“I’m going to make you come without touching you,” Tsuyoshi rasped into Koichi’s ear, running his gelled finger up and down the crease between Koichi’s stretched-open ass cheeks.

“Don’t prep me,” Koichi hissed, pushing back against the touch. “Just do yourself. I want to feel you.”

Tsuyoshi growled into Koichi’s hair, quickly yanking apart the tie on his robe and coating his erection. He hoisted Koichi’s thighs up just enough to position himself between them, feeling the tight muscle at the head of his cock. “Don’t fall,” he warned deeply.

Koichi audibly exhaled in reply, using what little control of his hands that he had to push Tsuyoshi’s head down enough to kiss him. Tsuyoshi gladly welcomed his persistent tongue and swallowed his moans as he slowly pushed inside, tightening his grip on Koichi’s thighs hard enough to leave marks that would last awhile.

“Tsu-” Koichi began, tearing his mouth away to throw his head back, banging it against the sharp bone of Tsuyoshi’s shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as Tsuyoshi filled him all the way. “Itai,” he whimpered. “Don’t stop.”

“It hurts but you don’t want me to stop?” Tsuyoshi repeated, the sultriness of his voice surprising himself.

“Good kind of pain,” Koichi sputtered, pulling himself up by Tsuyoshi’s hair and utilizing the force of gravity to drop back down. “ _Fuck_.”

Tsuyoshi held him still and moved against him, thrusting in and out faster as it became easier to do so. “Kouchan…” He almost choked on his own breath. “Lean back.”

Koichi remained arched, stretching his arms to their limits as he kept most of his weight on his knees as opposed to Tsuyoshi. With an impatient grunt, Tsuyoshi pushed him as far as he could against the counter, spreading his legs even further and forcing his back flush against Tsuyoshi, who braced his hands on the edge of the counter as he pounded up into Koichi.

The scream that deafened his ears almost sounded painful, but Tsuyoshi could tell by the way Koichi constricted around him that it was out of pleasure. Koichi’s legs fell limply onto Tsuyoshi’s arms as he bounced up with the force of Tsuyoshi’s thrusts, his grip on Tsuyoshi’s hair loosening as his inner walls got even tighter. “Want to come,” he croaked out.

“Come then,” said Tsuyoshi simply, purposely avoiding Koichi’s twitching cock when it bumped against his hands. He latched his teeth onto Koichi’s shoulder, closing his eyes briefly at the shrill cry Koichi emitted in an effort not to let go himself.

“Tsuyo, please,” Koichi breathed. “I can’t come without you touching me. It’s not physically possible.”

“Sure it is,” Tsuyoshi contested, tonguing the wound he’d just created and grabbing onto Koichi’s thighs again to drive into him quickly and sharply, ramming his prostate almost every time. “Come for me, Kouchan.”

Koichi’s head dropped to the side and Tsuyoshi took the opportunity to tongue his ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth. It started out slow, a rumbling in Koichi’s throat that rose in pitch and made itself known vocally, scrunching up his face as he cried out in one continuous moan, his body shaking violently as Tsuyoshi felt him contract like a woman, the warm substance trickling down his fingers.

Tsuyoshi wasted absolutely no time following, clutching onto Koichi as he rapidly thrust into him and came, promptly losing his balance and sending them both crashing to the floor.

“Itai,” Koichi said again, his voice deflated as he struggled to catch his breath and easily slid out of his wrist tie.

“What are you complaining for,” muttered Tsuyoshi voicelessly from underneath him. “I broke your fall.”

Koichi huffed. “I can think of four – _five_ places on my body that are going to be bruised because of you.”

“You wanted it that way.” Tsuyoshi nudged Koichi’s forehead with his nose. “Ne, did I really hurt you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Koichi emphasized, leaning up to softly brush their lips together. “But I loved it. Thank you.”

“I don’t like hurting you,” said Tsuyoshi with a frown.

Koichi exhaled forcibly. “Yeah, I don’t think we’ll be doing that again. Except for that coming untouched part. I thought my brains were going to explode.”

“Talk about blowing your mind,” joked Tsuyoshi amusedly. “We can definitely do that again.”

“What’s weird about it…” Koichi said slowly, turning around to curl up in Tsuyoshi’s arms on the kitchen floor. “… I’m not done.”

Tsuyoshi rolled his eyes. “Insatiable. I thought that was supposed to stop in your old age?”

“I’m not old yet!” Koichi poked an angry finger in Tsuyoshi’s chest.

“You just turned twenty-nine _today_ ,” Tsuyoshi pointed out. “Next year you’re going to be thirty. That’s _old_.”

“Shut up, I’m still twenty-eight,” said Koichi in a completely different voice, holding Tsuyoshi close and grinding his arousal into his thigh. “Let’s go take a bath.”

“You’ll have to carry me,” said Tsuyoshi airily. “I can’t move.”

“Then I will just have to ravish you right here.” Koichi crawled up Tsuyoshi’s body and attacked his neck, his hands running up and down the backs of Tsuyoshi’s thighs, coaxing them apart. “It’s my turn to play S.”

“Well, it _is_ your fake birthday,” Tsuyoshi replied, obediently pulling his knees to his chest as Koichi settled between them, reaching into the nearest drawer for another packet. “Do you have lube hidden all over this house?”

“You never know where you’re going to need it,” Koichi said sensibly. “Are you complaining?”

“Absolutely not.” Tsuyoshi winced as Koichi prepared him, nice and slow since he didn’t uke very often. “Kouchan, please be gentle with me.”

“Always,” said Koichi softly, leaning down to brush his lips against Tsuyoshi’s. “I don’t even know why you thought that I would want to do all of that kinky stuff. I love you _because_ you are gentle and attentive. Earlier, as hot as it was, it wasn’t _you_. You don’t have to be an S for me, Tsuyo. Your M qualities are why we fit together so well.”

Tsuyoshi nodded, understanding. He arched his back as Koichi carefully poked at his prostate and cringed when his shoulder blades dug into the floor tiles. “In that case, can we -”

“Go somewhere with a bed?” Koichi finished with a grin, withdrawing his fingers to help Tsuyoshi sit up. “How about that bath, ne?”

Later that night, while Tsuyoshi was seeing stars behind his eyes as he rocked back and forth on Koichi’s lap in the warm water, he decided to chalk this whole escapade up to a learning experience, one which seemed to bring them even closer despite the many years of being together. And while Koichi returned to celebrating his birthday on January first, they still celebrated October third in the years to come, taking the day off of work and choosing some outrageous sexual fantasy to act out, just because.


End file.
